Systems such as GPS (Global Positioning System) that can obtain location information have been widely used among mobile devices such as mobile telephones. Services that provide games and the like using location information obtained by mobile devices have been known.
For example, a mobile telephone terminal displays a map, using obtained location information. Following the map, users move to actual event spots, and do a quiz or play a game. In a known service, a point is earned when a user guesses right on a quiz or wins a game (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, a mobile device obtains local information that is provided in accordance with acquired location information. In a known service, a mobile device outputs local information only when a user performs a predetermined input operation in a game program (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-49681
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-334649
In the services disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, a check is not made to determine whether a user has played a game or the like at a specific location. Therefore, each participant in the game cannot increase excitement for the game. Therefore, there is a demand for varied and attractive services using location information.